


[旧剑兰]骑士荣光

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 第六章狮子亚瑟（男）*剑兰于圣城加冕典礼前夜老兰以油.膏.亚瑟王白袍私设如山





	[旧剑兰]骑士荣光

亚瑟王的圣冠，是由兰斯洛特替他戴上的。

说的不是卡美洛，而是在新的圣城里。

如果只有王本身，那么王的存在并不具有任何意义，君王的资格需要人民观礼，需要上天授予，需要有人为此而做见证，若有一项不成立，那么他就不是真正的王——这么说的话，不就和婚礼一样了吗，高文在台阶下低声嗬笑着，随即便接收到一记由站在队伍末端的莫德雷德投掷过来的眼刀，意思倒是十分明显，卡美洛的骑士亚瑟王生平就怕人提两件事，孽子手里丢掉的领土和被手下骑士拐走的老婆。

但这个亚瑟王不一样，除了灵基的刻印和记忆的继承，骑士们深知这个王并不是卡美洛的王，即便卡美洛的王不懂人心，至少亦曾有笑颜记录于贝迪维尔的脑海，然而，圣城的狮子王已经站的太高，那已是神的视点与神的悲悯，已与众生毫无关联。

那么，王会选择谁。

在遥远的过去里，少女阿尔托利亚拔出石中剑的那一刻，唯有魔法师梅林一人做了唯一见证，偏偏这人总是见首不见尾，基本可以当做不存在，因而少女的光辉之路注定此生难行，但圣城的狮子王不一样，多少人渴望他的恩典如同妇人渴望亲吻耶稣的衣襬，追随他如同虔诚的圣徒，他只需要站在城墙，接受人民的欢呼与注目。

宝座上的狮子王举起了圣枪，即便此刻魔力被誓约所拘束，那仍是一把令人望而生畏的强大武器，如同骑士的任命仪式一般，狮子王将圣枪置于鸢色骑士的右肩，锐利的寒气深深刺痛了骑士的面颊，然而骑士面不改色，甚至仿佛，露出了渴望被圣枪贯穿的神情，那一定是错觉，亚瑟˙潘德拉贡想，身为骑士，无惧死亡是理所当然，但和渴望死亡，却是完全不同的，他手下的骑士，不应该有那样的神情。

「请你为我加冕，sir lancelot。」

这个王和卡美洛的王不一样，他不会宽容你，必要时他会以鞭施加与你，以锐利的剑锋砍下你的头颅。

授冠前夜，圣殿只余王和他最信赖的骑士，这个王既不以金雀花为冠亦不以荆棘为冠，而是实实在在，以黄金打造的桂叶之冠，亚瑟王的眼珠冰冷如翡翠，他单膝触地仍是君王，彼时兰斯洛特立于台阶之上，第一次实质意义的站在比王要高的地方，他口中朗诵授冠之词，却仍想向他的君王跪拜，亲吻他逶迤到地的外氅。

你是否愿意宣誓效忠你的国家，管理你的领地，统治你的人民？

「我愿庄严承诺。」

你是否愿意怀着仁慈之心，尽己所能，完善上帝的律法。

「我愿庄严承诺。」

「此乃智慧；此乃皇家律法；此乃神谕。」

「我愿庄严承诺。」

阖上圣经的那刻，兰斯洛特以为肩上落下一张红毯，那却是君王加冕礼时所系的绛红礼袍，他不确定这是否是亚瑟王第一次在他人面前露出笑容，那也许甚至都不算是笑，只是那双翡翠绿的眼睛，终于成了除了死物之外的东西。

「轮到你了，兰斯洛特卿，请你为我宣誓。」

然而，如今我有什么尚未属于你，我的忠诚，我的剑刃，以及我的死后骂名。

卡美洛的君主逝世之后，骑士在修道院日日夜夜诵念玫瑰经，众人都以为他是在悼念桂妮薇儿，论他生前的名声，理应如此，他自己甚至差点都信了，所以他说，我信罪过的赦免，肉身的复活，永恒的生命。

「我，爵士˙兰斯洛特，愿誓死做你的臣子，崇拜你、尊崇你；无论生死，我都将力排众议效忠于你。」

「力排众议，啊，是啊，这一点卿应该驾轻就熟了吧，」亚瑟王眼底的湖光潋艳，那一定是世界上最深沉的湖泊，而身为湖之子的兰斯洛特，此刻将要前往那里去，「带着我的王妃，刺伤我的骑士，力排众议的逃亡，涨潮的海峡也并未将你淹没，看来卿确实是领受着丰厚祝福之人，我与你的剑是否应要换一换。」

兰斯洛特确实是想要出逃的，但他想带走的人并不是王妃，而是王座上的那个人。

他自以为这样就能够拯救王座上的那个人，一切都是他的自以为是。

如后世所记述，王并没有因他的作为而得到救赎，现在整件事纵观起来，甚至可以说是兰斯洛特的背叛导致了亚瑟王的死，尽管如此，王始终没有责难他，亚瑟王一定不知道吧，未能问罪，其实也是一种罪。

加冕礼结束，接下来王会穿上白色长袍，将由四名爵士在王头上撑起华盖，但湖光骑士并不身在其列，因为他将要以油膏王的头，手，最后是心脏，而以油膏君王之身是与唯王一人与神的立约，并没有事先排演的必要。

然而，亚瑟仍将白袍披于身，同时，骑士的甲冑也散了一地，亚瑟坐在王座上，鸢色骑士就跪在他的脚边，很多骑士都曾以相同的礼节跪地拜伏在狮子王跟前，至少此刻看上去，这一幕并没有任何不妥之处，顶多是兰斯洛特身为臣子却身披君王的加冕礼袍，确实有些不合礼数罢了。

「兰斯洛特卿，你是否愿意承认你的罪过？」

灼热的根体如同军队入侵般捅进他的嘴里，骑士的口唇丝毫不见平时和高文与亚格拉宾针锋相对的张扬，舌头乖巧顺服地舔拭柱身，一边观察王的神情一边调整着角度，不时以牙尖轻轻刮着饱满硕大的头部，试图取悦他的君主，不敢有丝毫轻怠。

求主赦免我们。

「兰斯洛特卿，你是否愿意再次对我发誓你的效忠？」

从骑士的嘴角边缘溢出的透明唾液沿着下颚，如溪水蜿蜒到胸前起伏的河谷，鸢色骑士全身汗湿，头发纠结如同湖底蔓生的水草，被水渍浸湿的胸膛比洒满月光的湖面还要闪动光亮。

求主赦免我们。

「兰斯洛特卿，你是否愿意再次为我力排众议？」

王的鞋面轻轻拨弄骑士尽力低顺伏在双腿之间的器官，被轻慢亵玩的羞耻与快意令兰斯洛特的意识逐渐融化，直到再也无法承受柱身的痛胀与滚烫，骑士的手悄然往身下探去，却被王一脚踢开，亚瑟带着那样明亮到有些残忍的笑意，将自己的欲望从骑士的喉管缓缓抽出，如女子将胭脂沾唇般以性器细细描绘着兰斯洛特的唇型，浓郁的雄性气息透过鼻腔直接钻入脑袋彻底驯化了骑士，使他如奶兽一样饥渴吞咽着精液，口舌吸允间着发出的啧啧声响在偌大的殿堂回荡，令骑士耳根和眼角全都发了红，圣城君王被唾液浸润的柱身仿佛历经了洗礼，这也许能是亚瑟与兰斯洛特新生的开端。

亚瑟拉开骑士用于将头发系在脑后的丝带，转而在骑士的昂扬柱身打上一个漂亮的结，力度比起束缚作用，却更像是装饰一份精心包装的礼物，就像倘若他要让手下为他卖命也不用真正诉之于口，对他忠诚的骑士而言，这样就已经足够。

骑士仰起头来看他，浑浊的喉音从尚未闭合的嘴中传出，粗胀的紫红色肉茎因着丝带所赋予的暗示意味迟迟无法得到释放，尾巴一样在胯间昂扬晃动，急躁如一头潜伏在洞穴中被欲望反复折磨的兽类，恍惚亚瑟似乎得到了一个启示，而这远比法兰西少女忽然听见上帝的耳语要更令他感到震惊，原来几万年来人类的进化其实皆是虚无，人类依然还是原始的兽类，将所有的情感都交付于肉身的相缠。

骑士赤裸而布满伤痕的健硕身体如同裂谷，亚瑟轻抚着这些痕迹，手指亦如造物主一样灵巧，他揉捻着兰斯洛特高高鼓起的胸膛，他的乳粒肿胀而坚硬，如同放置在谷顶的山岩，亚瑟以指甲在其上掐出无数半月形痕迹，骑士无法抑制地发出嚎叫般的长长呻吟，情潮如拍击沿岸的大浪般剧烈翻涌，下半身止不住去磨蹭王的长靴，不断扭着健硕的下臀，试图将鞋尖吞进泛着水光的臀缝，最终在亚瑟将丝带解开的同时，以将君王的鞋尖深埋在股间的丑态迎接了高潮。他的君王最终将他打磨成了一座蒸发干涸的湖，大抵骑士的出走在卡美洛之王心底留下了过于恶劣的印象，于是这次他在沙漠筑城，只需要很少的雨和与空中繁星一样众多数也数不尽的沙，可以放入整座英吉利海峡。

「对卿而言，现在的我依旧还是圣人吗？」

在朦胧的泪光中，他看见王俯视自己的眼神极其轻蔑，似乎有什么极为重大的执念，此刻在兰斯洛特心底逐渐崩解，关于那些从未被赦免的罪，以及他内心无以名状的殉道者情结。

卡美洛的王并不为圣，因为神是会降罪于人的神，先有责罚再有赦免，既公义又有慈爱，然而亚瑟王一生从未降罪过骑士，因此骑士日夜徘徊在悔恨的幽谷，骨头枯干，最后被浑沌的荣光缠绕全身；圣城的狮子王归属于上天，他必须圣洁而高贵，因而配得至高无上的称颂。

兰斯洛特以油膏狮子王的圣袍，在旭日初升前，他的王并不是圣城的王，神亦不曾为此刻立过任何见证，是他兰斯洛特以他一人之名，替亚瑟˙潘德拉贡施行了加冕，而这样你就犯了假借主之名的罪。

求主赦免我们。

隔日的加冕典礼，狮子王骑马绕城，接受人民欢呼与喝采，兰斯洛特牵着马绳，在无数抛掷的彩带与鲜花之间，却看到了另一种可能性的未来，被圣杯的侵蚀所诅咒后反转现界，全身被黑暗与不祥包围的亚瑟王与自己，走在了与现今截然不同的道路之上。

然而，王的身姿始终凛然，即便跨过堕落的边缘，即便站在生与死的交界。

骑士仰望着一丝云朵都没有的天空，如同他生前每日跪于圣像前那样打从心底祈求。

愿荣光永远与您同在。

/FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 老兰真的太需要被赦免了  
无论惩罚也好流放也好甚至死刑他大概也能坦然的接受  
也许是看透了这一点又或许亚瑟王就是真的不懂人心（手动删除）  
他选择了什么都不问 未能问罪也是一种罪  
于是老兰从生前的修道院到死后的英灵座没有一天不再忏悔  
直到四战他死在骑士王手下 说  
我终于可以死在你的怀中 就像一个正直的骑士  
........................  
我真的是先哭三分钟


End file.
